This invention relates to magnetic materials which are suitable for use in the manufacture of magnetic transducing heads.
Magnetic transducing heads for reading, writing or erasing signals, such as are utilized in digital recording on magnetic tape or disc, frequently employ elements made of a magnetic alloy. In some forms of construction, the elements are coated with a layer of copper, which may act as a gap spacing shim, or as an electrostatic or eddy current shield, for example.
We have found that the presence of this copper layer can produce, in some instances, a substantial change in the magnetic properties of the magnetic element. Such a change may vary from one element to another, so that heads made from the elements have an unacceptably wide variation of the operating parameters, and may even be unusable.